


Comfort

by centreoftheselights



Series: Dismantle The Gender Trinary [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Agender Virgil Sanders, Alpha Roman Sanders, BDSM, Being Undressed, Beta Patton Sanders, Beta Virgil Sanders, Blindfolds, Body Lotion, Bondage, Chores, Come Marking, Comfort, Control, Crying, Cuddling, Degrading Language, Dom Drop, Dom Logic | Logan Sanders, Domesticity, Doubt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Face-Sitting, Fear of Abandonment, Feeling Overwhelmed, Floor Sex, Gender Dysphoria, Genderfluid Roman Sanders, Grinding, Hair Brushing, Hair Kink, Hand Jobs, Hickeys, Humiliation kink, Kissing, Loving Marriage, M/M, Makeover, Making Out, Mention of Financial Worries, Mild Painplay, Mild Praise Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Nail Polish, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Being Allowed To Touch Partner, Obedience, Omega Logic | Logan Sanders, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Possessiveness, Praise Kink, Pursuit-Take down-Capture play, Safeword Use, Sensation Play, Sex Toys, Sexism Mention, Slow Sex, Smut, Stargazing, Stress, Stress Relief, Sub Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Trans Man Patton Sanders, Vaginal Sex, masturbation sleeves, primal kink, racism mention, reassurance, switching pronouns, trying to keep quiet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2020-10-18 14:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centreoftheselights/pseuds/centreoftheselights
Summary: Sometimes, life has a way of getting to you. Luckily, the ones you love are there to help.(A collection of four smutty h/c one-shots in the "Dismantle the Gender Trinary" universe.)





	1. Moxiety

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my Dismantle the Gender Trinary omegaverse AU. Roman is a genderfluid alpha, Patton is a trans male beta, Virgil is an agender beta, and Logan is a cis male omega.
> 
> Chapter Index:  
1\. Moxiety - Patton becomes overwhelmed by housework, Virgil uses a BDSM scene to help him work through his stress.  
2\. Royality - Roman has dysphoria, and Patton helps her with a makeover.  
3\. Logince - Logan has a bad day at work, and Roman gives him an outlet for his anger.  
4\. Analogical - After a stressful night for Virgil, Logan takes them stargazing in the back yard.

Virgil knew something was wrong long before they could put their finger on what the problem actually was.

Then again, that feeling wasn't exactly unusual for them.

It was Wednesday, their day off from work at the record store. They normally worked Saturdays, since weekends were busier, and taking their day off in the middle of the week instead meant that their employees had less of a chance to screw anything up when they weren't there to keep an eye on things.

They'd spent the morning on chores – going over the household's books, making sure they'd have enough money to pay the bills this month. Which they would, with plenty left over to pay into their savings. That still felt like a luxury to Virgil. Living as part of a pack was much more economic than the days when they were on their own, struggling to make ends meet.

Of course, Virgil would run the numbers past all their mates before the bills came due. Logan always checked their work for mistakes, and sometimes Roman would put forward an argument for a big expense, like the trip to New York she was planning for this summer. And Patton always read over the files too, even though Virgil couldn't remember the last time he hadn't just smiled and said “good job!” –

Huh. That was weird.

Patton and Virgil were the only two in the house today; Logan and Roman were at work. Normally Patton would have stuck his head around the door at least once or twice, offering to bring Virgil a drink or asking what they wanted for lunch or just looking to chat.

But today, Virgil hadn't seen him once.

They got to their feet and stretched, grimacing as their shoulders cracked. Then they padded down the stairs in search of their mate.

Patton wasn't hard to find. Virgil's first thought had been the kitchen, and when they walked through the door, there Pat was. Sitting at the table, holding his head in his hands.

He started when Virgil entered, and after a moment he flashed a smile.

“Hey! What's – oh my goodness, look at the time! I'm sorry dear, I should have started lunch already –”

“You know I don't mind cooking for myself,” Virgil said softly. “What's up? You not feeling good?”

Patton hesitated, then shook his head. Virgil was immediately filled with concern, but they were also so proud of Patton for owning up to it.

They sat down next to him.

“You want to talk about it?”

“It's just – _stress_,” Patton said, tugging gently at his own hair. “I feel like I have so much to do today, and I can't seem to start any of it! I'll be fine, I just have to… find some pep, get myself moving.”

“What's on the to-do list?” Virgil asked, frowning.

“Nothing out of the ordinary!” Patton said. “Just laundry, a trip to the shops, maybe mowing the lawn later. And cooking dinner, of course!”

Virgil's frown deepened. Patton's voice had a hollow, insincere brightness to it that worried him.

“You don't have to cook dinner every night, you know,” they said. “Roman is a great cook, and I can just about manage something edible.” They grinned before Patton could scold them for the self-deprecation. “Joking! But you know either of us would be happy to take a turn. Same with the rest of the chores – if you're struggling with them –”

“It's fine!” Patton interrupted. “I _like_ cooking for you all, I want to make sure you have a nice house to come home to and your favourite foods in the fridge. And normally I can! And I know I can ask if I need help! It's just that today, ever since I woke up, I can't seem to get myself motivated, and my head is so full of schedules and recipes and to-do lists and I just want it to – I just want it to not be my job to remember it all, I want to not have to be the one to decide what to do first or what to buy or what to cook or –”

“Hey, hey!”

As Patton started shaking in his seat, Virgil reached out and laid a hand on his shoulder. Instantly, his mouth snapped shut and his head hung down. His dark skin turned a mottled red, although whether that was from his stress or from embarrassment at his rambling outburst Virgil wasn't sure.

“No wonder you're stressed out, Pat. That sounds like a whole lot to deal with. I want you to know that I'm gonna help, okay? But first you need to take some deep breaths with me. Come on, you know how it goes by now –”

Virgil led Patton through one of the breathing exercises they'd taught their mates for when their panic attacks struck. After a minute or so, Patton had stopped shaking, although he still hadn't spoken.

“Step two,” Virgil said. “How are we on touching today? Am I okay to hug you?” Patton nodded, and Virgil scooted their chair closer, wrapping an arm around Patton. Patton sighed a little, and turned his face into Virgil's neck.

Virgil didn't catch what Patton mumbled the first time, he said it so softly.

“What was that?”

“I said, you don't have to,” Patton said in a small voice. “I know you have other things to do today, and it's your day off…”

Virgil's chest ached at those words. It hurt all the worse knowing that they had said similar things in the past – regularly, even. Had it hurt their mates this badly to hear it then?

But at least that experience meant they knew exactly what Patton needed to hear.

“You are more important,” they said, trying to push every ounce of love into their voice, to make it clear how certain they were about this. “Just because I choose to work, that doesn't mean you owe me something. You don't owe Lo or Ro either. If you never did another chore in your life, we'd still love you and support you and take care of you when you needed it. Of course I'm going to help you with this.”

“…oh,” Patton said softly. “Okay, then.”

Virgil rubbed small circles on his back, thinking for a minute.

“… I have an idea,” they said slowly. “It might help. But only if you think you're up for it, okay?” Patton sat up, blinking at them.

“What's up?”

“I think we could do a scene,” Virgil admitted. “Non-sexual! I'm not saying –”

“Um.”

Virgil fell silent at the sound from Patton.

“Actually,” Patton continued. “Could we, uh – Could it be? Sexual?”

“If you want,” Virgil said. “Are you sure? Do you think it'll help?”

“Yeah.” Patton let out all his breath in a rush. “It's like the opposite of how I was feeling when you came in. I don't have to think about anything, or plan, and my brain goes all quiet and empty…”

“That's why I thought it might help,” Virgil said softly. “Can you tell me your safewords, sweetheart?”

Patton stiffened a little at the familiar ritual for the start of a scene.

“Green is for keep going, yellow for getting near my limit, red for stop,” he recited.

“Don't be afraid to use them,” Virgil said. “This scene is about managing your emotions, so if you're starting to feel stressed, I need to know as soon as possible. How are you for being touched?”

“Anywhere is fine… Dom.” Patton added the last word a little shyly.

“Good to know.” Virgil's demeanour hardened. “Go to the next room and wait for me in your usual spot on the sofa with your hands on your knees.”

“Yes, Dom.”

Patton hurried to obey.

Patton sat on the couch, looking at his hands, which were placed firmly on his knees. He could hear Virgil moving around behind him, but his usual position faced away from both the doorway and the cut-away wall through to the kitchen. He hadn't been ordered not to turn around, but he knew better than to look without permission.

Normally, Patton would have been excited at the start of a scene, jittery with anticipation that he'd have to fight down in order to follow orders, until it was finally soothed away by that quiet, floaty place he went when he was serving his Dom or his Master.

Today, though, he wasn't really up to feeling excited. The tension from before was still lingering, but mostly he just felt… empty. Almost hollow. It wasn't a nice feeling.

But he knew Virgil would make it better. Even if the scene didn't go the way they hoped, they would find some other way. Patton trusted Virgil to take care of him, in the same way that he trusted that the sky outside was blue and the ground was under his feet. It was unquestionable.

Patton heard footsteps behind him, and he fought the urge to turn, to shift in his seat. He might have straightened a little, but otherwise he stayed still as Virgil approached, keeping his eyes down and his hands in position.

“That's my good boy,” Virgil said, ruffling Patton's hair. Patton still didn't look, until – “Eyes up.”

Patton looked up, and Virgil gave him a sharp-edged smile.

“Arms above your head,” they said, and Patton complied again. He held still as Virgil pulled his shirt off of him, before ordering him back to hands-on-knees.

Patton could already feel the simple routine of order and obedience settling into him, Virgil so easily taking the control he wanted to give up.

Virgil looked him up and down slowly, running a hand lightly down his arm. Patton's breath hitched a little, but he didn't move, not even as Virgil readjusted his glasses a little where his shirt had knocked them skew.

“Hmm… move forwards a little. And now spread your knees. Nice and wide, but don't strain yourself. I want you to be able to hold this for a while.”

Patton felt strangely exposed. Even though no-one else was in the house, he was still in the front room, topless and with legs spread obscenely wide. The thought that someone might come to the door while he was like this was enough to get his heart beating a little faster.

“One last finishing touch,” Virgil said, moving around behind him. Patton felt something soft slide over his face, and then everything went dark, his eyes covered by a blindfold. Virgil tied the strip of fabric loosely at the back of Patton's head, then leant down. Without sight, Patton was suddenly hyper-aware of Virgil's breath against the side of his neck.

“Stay,” they whispered.

And then the breath was gone, and there were footsteps, moving away.

Patton knew what this was. They'd discussed this idea before, of someone being tied up and “left alone”. He knew, logically, that Virgil would never leave earshot in case he needed to safeword, and that even if he was left completely alone, he was physically able to move his hands and untie the blindfold at any moment.

But.

His Dom had told him not to.

The weight of that expectation might as well be manacles around his wrists. Patton sat perfectly still, his skin prickling as he imagined every moment how he looked right now, his forearms pressed against his thighs, his legs splayed open invitingly, the only motion his breasts heaving as he breathed. Was Virgil watching him right now? Were they in the room, making sure Patton behaved, admiring the living art that their commands had created?

Patton's ears pricked, hyper-aware of every noise. Was that a footstep behind him, or just the pipes creaking? Breathing across the room, or the wind rattling the window frames? Was that sound someone in the kitchen, or was it a car driving by outside?

Patton had no idea where Virgil was. But then, did it matter? He either stayed still, chose to do obey his Dom, or… well. Patton didn't like being disobedient. He wasn't like Roman, who would sometimes act up in a scene, looking for a punishment. Patton liked to be a good boy, to do what he was told. He only broke the rules if he absolutely _had_ to, and the guilt he felt was often more painful than whatever punishment would follow –

Only Patton didn't know where Virgil was, or what their plans were, and he – he felt _alone_. So, achingly alone, as though there were no-one around for miles, as though the ground had fallen away and he was floating in endless dark space, nothing but blackness, and he had to – he _had_ to choose to stay there, in the dark, even though it was suffocating him –

“Patton?” There was a light touch on his shoulder, and Patton was suddenly back in the real world. His cheeks were wet, and he realised he'd started crying at some point. “Can you colour for me?”

Patton took a long moment before answering.

“Yellow,” he said eventually.

“Do you want the blindfold off?” Virgil asked immediately.

“… No.” Patton's answer was even slower this time. “But can you stay in the room, please?” “Of course,” Virgil answered. “I promise I won't leave. You're nearly done, you've been doing so well for me –” Patton whined softly in the back of his throat.

“Good boy,” Virgil said. “Just a little longer.”

Something in Patton uncoiled, and he was back on solid ground.

Virgil was here. They were watching. And Patton would keep position, show them how well he could follow orders. And Virgil would take care of everything.

Patton breathed deep, feeling the tingly warmth of serving his Dom spread upwards from his belly, and he finally started to slip into that soft, easy place of submission that he had been aching to reach. There wasn't any doubt or worry. The world of chores and to-do lists felt a million miles away. There was nothing but Patton, and Virgil, and the tight line of connection between them that meant Patton would always, always obey.

“And that's time. Shut your eyes for me.”

Patton felt the blindfold being lifted off him, but he kept his eyes shut.

“And eyes on me.”

Patton's first sight when he opened his eyes was his Dom smiling at him.

“That's my good boy,” Virgil said, cupping a hand around Patton's cheek. They scratched a little at the sensitive spot on his neck where his scent glands were, and he huffed out a breath to keep from moaning.

“Colour?”

“Green, Dom.”

“Good. Then I think my good boy gets a reward for holding position so well for me. Knees together, hands on the seat cushion at your sides.”

The command was spoken with a sharp edge to Virgil's voice once more, all trace of softness gone. Patton obeyed immediately, snapping into the new position. He fought the urge to lower his eyes in deference once more, but he hadn't been ordered to look down yet.

Virgil leant down, one hand on Patton's knee, their head tantalisingly close, but Patton didn't move, even as he felt Virgil unfastening the fly of his pants.

Virgil straightened up, and looked Patton up and down before leaning down again. They didn't show any reaction, but Patton didn't panic. He knew he was following his orders to the letter, and that was all that mattered.

“Lift your hips.”

As soon as Patton's hips cleared the cushion, Virgil dug a thumb into his waistband at either side, dragging Patton's pants and his boxers off him in one quick motion. The scrape of Virgil's nails and the friction-heat of the fabric was almost painful, but the rush of being suddenly exposed was dizzying. Patton could feel a flare of interest in his cock, as much from the way Virgil was controlling his body as from the promise of being touched.

“Hips down.”

Patton sat back on the sofa, the fabric rough against his bare ass, and he relaxed his legs completely as Virgil pulled his pants the rest of the way off of him. At the end of it, Virgil was on his knees in front of Patton, but the look in their eye made it all too clear who was in charge here.

“How are you muscles feeling? Can you hold a position again?” Patton blinked. It took a moment to reconnect with his body enough to find an answer to the question. His muscles were tense, pulled to sharp awareness, but not aching.

“Yes, Dom,” he answered.

“No pain?”

“No, Dom.”

“Get back in the position I had you waiting in. Eyes stay on me, though.” Patton complied, shuffling forwards a little until he was sat right on the edge of the sofa, his legs once again spread with arms stretched on top of his thighs. Virgil moved forward until they were knelt between Patton's legs, and traced a fingertip down his thigh.

“Beautiful,” they murmured, and the sound of their voice made warmth ripple through Patton almost more than the touch did. “I want you to hold position for me. Make noise if you want, but stay completely still. Can you do that?”

Tingles ran down Patton's spine.

“Yes, Dom.”

Virgil smirked at him, just a little.

Then they swallowed Patton's cock into their mouth.

Patton whimpered, his fingernails digging into his knees as he fought his body's reflexive urge to buck his hips. He had only been halfway hard, but now his arousal surged as Virgil's tongue swept over his cock, lavishing it with attention. The sudden heat of Virgil's mouth was almost overwhelming, and Patton's breath hitched in his throat again and again.

Virgil looked up, making direct eye contact with Patton. They bobbed their head a little, sucking hard on Patton's cock as they did so, and Patton heard himself whine as though the sound were coming from a thousand miles away.

Patton's body trembled with sensation. His thighs fought to squeeze closed, his hips wanted to buck forwards, his hands curled into fists on his knees. But he kept still, just like his Dom had told him to, and groaned as Virgil's mouth around his cock dragged him closer and closer to climax.

Patton panted, far beyond words, his pleasure coming out in little gasps and high-pitched whimpers in the back of his throat. He watched helplessly as Virgil rolled their tongue over his cock, sucked at it with hollow cheeks, pumped it back and forth between their lips –

Patton's orgasm swept over him. He could feel the muscles in his thighs tightening, his belly starting to tense in waves, and then release hit him and he gasped loudly, every part of him starting to shake as though he would come apart.

Virgil sat back on their heels, placing a hand on each of Patton's thighs. Patton whimpered, as another aftershock burst inside him, one last spike of tension as the tide of pleasure swept away again.

“Colour?” Virgil asked, their voice low and husky.

It took Patton a moment to remember the words.

“…Green.”

“Such a good boy.” Virgil's voice was halfway to a growl. “Fuck, so hot. Stay right there.” Virgil got to their feet. Their jeans were already unbuttoned, and they didn't bother undressing, just pulled out their cock and started stroking it, hard and fast.

“Eyes on me,” they said, and Patton whimpered again. “I want you to watch.”

Patton stared at them, eyes wide, barely daring to blink.

It was barely a minute before Virgil climaxed, their come spurting out over Patton's chest and stomach, dripping slowly down his body to where his legs were still spread wide-open, still holding position.

“Gorgeous,” Virgil said, and Patton sighed with contentment.

Virgil leaned down and kissed Patton, slow and heated, their tongue licking inside while Patton moaned into their mouth.

“You can relax now,” Virgil said softly as they pulled back.

Patton blinked at them.

“… Sit back against the cushions,” Virgil said.

Slowly, Patton recalled that there was a world outside the two of them. He did as he was told.

“I'm going to fetch something to clean up with. I'll be back in a few seconds. You can call me if you need me.”

Patton stared at the room around him, feeling light-headed and distant. It seemed as though only a moment passed before Virgil was back again, slowly wiping the come off his stomach with a damp cloth.

“You were amazing love,” they said gently. “You did so well. How are you feeling?”

“Warm,” Patton said, slowly. “… Sleepy.”

“Do you want to take a nap?”

Patton nodded.

“Do you want to go to the bedroom?”

Standing up seemed an impossible effort. Patton shook his head.

“Okay. Drink this for me, and then you can lie down.” By the time Patton had drained the cup, Virgil was holding a pillow and blanket. Patton curled up on his side on the sofa, and fell quickly asleep.

When Patton started to stir, Virgil jumped to their feet, kneeling next to their napping mate.

“Hey there, sleepy-head.”

“… Hey,” Patton answered. “How long was I out?”

“About an hour. I made you lunch.”

Virgil gestured to the table, where a plate held a fresh banana and a PB&J with the crusts cut off.

Patton sat up, shivering a little as the blankets fell away from his shoulders. Virgil handed him a shirt, and he pulled it on, before wrapping the blankets around himself once more.

“Sit with me while I eat?” he asked, gently.

“Of course.”

Virgil cuddled up against Patton's side, letting Patton rest his head against their shoulder. Since Patton didn't seem to be in a mood to talk yet, Virgil grabbed their laptop off the coffee table, and started editing their spreadsheet again.

“What're you working on?” Patton asked eventually.

“I…” Virgil blushed. “It's a chore rota. So we can take our fair turn with cleaning and shopping and laundry. Not cooking or yard work – I know you enjoy those – but…”

They shrugged awkwardly, and Patton sighed.

“You didn't have to…”

“Of course I did,” Virgil said, kissing him on the forehead. “I love you. You shouldn't have so much on your plate that it makes you cry. And, as much as I enjoyed earlier, I'd rather we were doing it for fun than because you _need_ it.”

Patton made a grumbling noise, but he didn't disagree.

“I already put the laundry on,” Virgil continued. “I texted Roman about mowing the lawn and she said she'd do it tomorrow. I made a shopping list too but I didn't want to leave in case you woke up and needed cuddles…”

Given that Patton was currently nuzzling against their chest, they supposed they had that answer. They wrapped an arm around Patton's shoulders, and moved their laptop carefully out the way.

“You're taking care of me,” Patton said, sleepily.

“Yeah, I am,” Virgil answered. “I love you.”

“Mmm… love you too.”

Virgil smiled to themselves, and rubbed circles against Patton's back as he slowly dozed off on top of them. They could text Logan the shopping list if they needed to. He would understand.

Patton came first.


	2. Royality

Roman seemed fine at first. Patton had been watching TV when he – Patton glanced at the pronoun bracelet to confirm, and yes, the blue and silver tassel was still in place – had sat down at the other end of the sofa. Another time, they might have cuddled up together, but Patton was knitting and Roman was holding a script, so it seemed to be a silently-enjoying-each-other's-presence kind of afternoon.

It was when the program ended, and Patton glanced over at his mate – intending to ask if Roman wanted to put a movie on, or perhaps some cartoons – when Patton realised something seemed wrong. The script was still sitting unopened in Roman's lap, and he was instead toying with the charm on his bracelet, flicking the clip that attached it to the cord. Open and closed, open and closed…

“You okay there, honey?”

Roman started a little to realise Patton was watching him.

“Hmm?” He followed Patton's gaze down to the script in his lap. “Ah, yes. I seem to be having a little trouble focussing today. No matter, I have plenty of time to learn these lines.”

“That isn't what I asked,” Patton said, softly reproachful. “Are you doing okay?”

“I…” Roman glanced down at the bracelet again. “Um.”

“You thinking about changing your charm?” Patton prompted. “You're allowed to switch any time, you know that.”

“I know,” Roman said, after a pause half-a-second longer than Patton was happy with.

Patton put his knitting down, and shuffled across until he was near Roman, although not touching.

“I can't decide if I want to,” Roman admitted. He flicked the clip a couple more times. “I can't seem to stop thinking about it, but I don't…” He sighed. “Would you mind doing some pronouns for me?”

“Of course not!” Patton smiled. “Let's see… Roman is my mate, and I love him very much. He makes me very happy.”

Roman pulled a face, and motioned for Patton to continue.

“Roman is my mate, and I adore her with all my heart. She lights up my life.” Roman sighed heavily again.

“Shall I keep going?”

Roman shook his head. With one last flick of his fingers, he pulled the blue-silver tassel off of the bracelet entirely.

But made no move to get the magenta-gold one out to replace it.

“I know…” Roman's eyes closed. “_She_ feels right today, in my head. But I open my eyes, and…”

Roman gestured vaguely, and sighed again.

“You just gestured at all of you,” Patton said, and the reference was enough to tease a half-smile out of Roman.

“Exactly.”

Patton considered his mate. Roman was dressed in a fairly typical “masculine day” outfit – a floral-patterned shirt and jeans. Apart from the long hair, pulled back in a ponytail, Roman looked very much like the gorgeous alpha who had swept Patton off his feet when they were both at college.

No make-up. No skirts. No nail polish. None of the things that Roman liked to indulge in, in any gender identity, to feel _free_ and _individual_ and _beautiful_.

“Sweetheart,” Patton said carefully. “Do you want to do a make-over?” Roman shot him a look so full of longing that Patton's heart ached, and then frowned.

“You don't have to –”

Patton was already on his feet, tugging Roman upstairs.

“Dress up time!”

Patton led Roman into the bedroom by the hand, and Roman barely had time to frown in the direction of the mirror before Pat was throwing his hoodie over it to hide the reflections.

“No stressing over the mirror today,” Patton insisted. “We're doing what _feels_ right, okay love?”

Roman nodded, suddenly a little overwhelmed by the intensity of Patton's focus. She fidgeted, uncertain what to say.

But Patton knew her too well for that.

“You don't look too comfortable in that outfit. Do you want to take it off? You can wear a robe until you're ready to pick something out.”

“Sounds good,” Roman said, relieved. “Uh… could I put some body shimmer on first?”

“Of course! Oh, you look so pretty and glittery when you use that stuff.”

Patton flitted into the bathroom to grab the lotion while Roman stripped down to her briefs.

“Are you okay with touching? I could help you apply it?”

“Yeah, touch is good, padre,” Roman said with a soft smile. “How about you do my shoulders and chest while I do the arms?”

It took a little arranging to get it so they both had easy access. Patton wound up standing inside the circle of Roman's arms, rubbing the shimmer lotion in gentle circles over her chest. Being touched by one of her mates always helped lift Roman's spirits, but there was something about Patton in particular – the way his touch was so light and careful, his eyes bright with unconcealed joy… When Roman leaned down to help him reach her shoulders, Patton rose up on tip-toes to kiss her nose, and how could that do aught but ease her troubles, at least for a moment?

“All done!” Patton declared after a few minutes. Roman had finished already, and had spent the interim gazing lovingly at her mate's adorable look of concentration. “Does it need to dry or anything before you put on the robe? I don't want you getting cold!”

“No, it's fine. Although we should both wipe our hands.” Patton gasped as he looked down at his glitter-smeared fingers.

“Fairy dust!!!” he squeed. “I'm magic, look Ro!”

“As am I, love.” Roman displayed her own shimmering palms.

“Well, I already knew that,” Patton said, laughing. “Oh, you look so lovely Roman. It's like all the sunlight in your soul is shining out.”

Roman blinked a couple of times, momentarily flustered by Pat's earnest compliment.

“Perhaps you should try some,” she said a second later. “Since you have such a sunny personality.”

Patton considered it for a moment.

“Nah, I think I'd want a different colour. Like silver. Or blue.” He gasped. “I could be a blue fairy!”

“Indeed you could, love.”

The two of them cleaned off, and Roman slipped into her favourite silk robe, smooth and cool against her skin. After some debate, she selected a nail polish – “Ruby Slippers,” one of her favourites – and settled on the side of the bed to apply it. After a few minutes, Patton crawled onto the bed, kneeling behind her.

Roman shivered a little as he ran a hand through her ponytail.

“You want me to take this down for you, honey?” Patton asked softly. “Brush it out, maybe do you a few braids?”

Roman took a deep breath.

“That would be delightful!” she replied. “So long as you don't jostle me – I would hate to get nail polish on the bedsheets.”

“I'll be gentle,” Patton murmured, close to her ear, and Roman swallowed hard.

Patton slowly pulled her hair loose from its ponytail, running his fingers through it a couple of times until it fell in loose waves around Roman's shoulders.

“Gorgeous,” he said with a quiet sigh. “Oh, it's so soft – did you use leave-in conditioner this morning baby? Goodness, it's like I'm touching clouds.”

Patton didn't seem to require any response from Roman, which was good since she was having trouble formulating a coherent sentence right now.

“I love your new shampoo. It reminds me of Christmas! You already smell like I'm snuggled all warm and cosy by the fire but nowadays you smell like gingerbread cookies. Every time I hug you it's like unwrapping a present! It's like that whatever you smell like, though.”

Patton peered over Roman's shoulder.

“I think you missed a spot on that one, honey!” he laughed.

Roman had grown distracted halfway through one nail, leaving it half-bare. Blushing, she returned to her task. Only a couple of nails left to go, now…

“I love getting to play with your hair. My natural curls are good on me, but I can't do much with 'em unless I grow out my afro first! And your waves suit you so well, so sleek and stylish. I know you love trying different up-dos and braids and you always look incredible.”

And… done! First coat of nail polish complete, Roman was now free to be as dizzied by her love's words as she desired.

As if on cue, Patton put down the hairbrush, and ran his fingernails lightly over Roman's scalp, a head massage that sent shivers all the way down her spine.

“Although,” Patton continued, his tone still sunny, “I'm personally a big fan of how it looks when I've been running my fingers through it.”

“Paaaat…” Roman moaned.

“Mmm, yes honey?” Patton asked, still running his hands through her hair. “What's up?”

“You're teasing…” Roman said. She went to reach for Patton, to pull him forward for a kiss, but –

Wait.

“I'm gonna smudge my nail varnish if I touch anything,” she said, pouting a little.

Patton laughed, soft and low, and Roman's stomach did a backflip. There had never been a sound more lovely or more devious.

“Then it's a good thing my plan doesn't need you to touch me, huh?” he murmured, tucking Roman's hair back in order to kiss the side of her neck.

“Did you – mmm, plan this?” Roman asked, her hands already flexing on her thighs with the effort to keep still.

“Only when you started painting your nails,” Patton admitted. “I'm sorry if you feel like I tricked you, but –”

“No need to apologise,” Roman said quickly. “So – ahhh, what's the plan?”

“Can you wiggle back against the pillows without smudging anything?” Patton asked.

Roman carefully scooted up the bed, her silk robe making it easier to move without her hands, but not by much.

“Okay, what's –”

Roman looked up to find that Patton had already stripped down to his underwear, and was in the process of stepping out of his briefs.

“… _hnnng_.”

“You like this plan, honey?” Patton asked with teasing lightness as he climbed onto the bed, untying the front of Roman's robe.

“You are gorgeous,” Roman said quickly. “Indescribably handsome, magnificently beautiful –”

“So we go together.” Patton pressed a soft kiss to Roman's mouth. “The kingdom's most handsome prince, and its most beautiful princess.”

Roman raised an eyebrow.

“What about Logan?”

“He's a king, not a prince,” Patton insisted. “I think we know that he and V both wear the crown around here.”

Roman chuckled.

“Okay,” she said. “So what's my perfect prince's passionate proposal?”

“I propose playing with my princess… with this.” Patton held up a toy that had been a gift from the others a few months ago. It was a masturbation sleeve, translucent pink and filled with strange and intriguing shapes inside.

Roman's breath caught in anticipation.

“And I'm not allowed to touch?” she asked, just to confirm.

Patton shook his head, discomfort flashing there for just a moment.

“Wouldn't want to smear your lovely nail polish!” he said brightly. Then, after a moment: “… hips or shoulders are fine, but nothing more.”

“Thanks for telling me, love.”

Roman leaned forward, catching Patton's lips in a kiss, which turned into another and another and – oh, keeping her hands still was going to be _hard_.

Then Patton ran a hand up her inner thigh, and suddenly Roman's mind was occupied by a very different kind of _hard_.

Roman groaned as Patton pulled away, leaning over to grab the lube from the nightstand. He drizzled a generous amount onto his hands, and more inside the toy. Then he settled down in front of Roman, hooking his legs loosely over hers so that he was sat almost in her lap.

Knowing that Patton was in control here, that she couldn't touch him or herself had Roman halfway wound up already. She shuddered as Patton first ran his fingers over her cock, her eyes fluttering closed for a few seconds.

When she opened them, and saw that Patton was touching himself at the same time, she moaned openly.

“Oh, you sound so good,” Patton sighed. “I've barely even started touching –”

“You look amazing,” Roman said, a hint of whine creeping into her voice. “So gorgeous, love – _ooooh_!”

Roman let out a long, loud groan as Patton's hand wrapped firmly around her cock, stroking slowly up and down. He moved his other hand in time, jacking both of them off with smooth, sweeping strokes.

Roman's hands flexed on her knees, itching to touch. Everywhere she looked, she could see nothing but Patton – his swathes of beautiful, ebony skin, rippled across the hips with feather-soft stretch-marks; his fingers, short but deft, twisting expertly around her cock, already wringing desperate whimpers from her with deliberately slow motion; and, whenever she glanced up, his eyes, dark and intense and fixed on her with unconditional admiration, as though she could never be anything but beautiful to him.

It was too much. Roman needed to touch – so she took a risk, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, wrists crossing behind his neck.

“Patton –” she gasped, not able to find any other words. “Patton…”

“You want more, beautiful?” Patton picked up the toy. “Well, since you asked nicely…”

The first stroke knocked all the breath out of Roman's lungs. Patton slid the sleeve over her cock, gripping tightly, faster and harder than Roman would ever dare enter an actual human. As he pulled up again, the vacuum inside the toy sucked on her cock, the textured walls creating strange and wonderful sensations along her shaft. Her head dropped against Patton's shoulder with a loud moan, even as her hips bucked up into the next thrust.

“Oh – oh, you look so good, darling, wish I could touch you more –”

At Patton's words, Roman let out another loud groan, before turning her head to press messy kisses along the curve of Patton's collarbone, up to his neck. Patton gasped as Roman found his scentgland, nuzzling into it.

Patton kissed Roman's cheek, and soon their lips met, open-mouthed and messy, Patton sucking on Roman's lips as she moaned. At some point, Roman had forgotten all about keeping his hands still, and now she was clinging onto Patton's shoulders, feeling the muscles ripple as his hands worked desperately over the both of them, bringing them to the brink.

“Pat – Pat, please, I –”

Patton understood, pulling the sleeve down as far as it would go, and squeezing tight on Roman's knot as she whimpered and began to spill into the toy. Patton massaged her through the aftershocks, releasing the pressure slowly as Roman fought to catch her breath.

As she came back to herself, she pressed a hot, languorous kiss to Patton's lips.

“Did you finish?” she murmured into his jaw.

Patton shook his head.

“You still want to?”

“Y-yeah…”

Patton's hand started moving again, stroking quick and firm over his cock. Roman kissed her way back down Patton's neck to his scentgland once more, lavishing the sensitive spot with kisses and massaging her fingertips in circles on his shoulders, until Patton was gasping and shuddering against her in that oh-so-familiar way.

Patton buried his face against her chest, and Roman wrapped her arms around him protectively. After around a minute, he looked up.

“Cuddles?” Roman prompted.

“…Boxers first,” Patton said, reluctantly.

“Of course.” Roman kissed his cheek. “I can get them for you, if we just –”

It took a minute for them to disentangle themselves, set the toy aside and grab Patton's boxers. They rearranged themselves against the pillows, Patton laying across Roman's chest.

“Perhaps this wasn't my best idea,” Patton laughed, inspecting Roman's nails. They were more or less ruined – two nails smudged badly, and on a third the polish had crinkled like an accordion. “I'll have to redo them for you, princess.”

“Body glitter too,” Roman remarked. “I definitely need a shower after that. So, perhaps a less-than-successful make-over…”

“But how are you feeling?” Patton prompted. “Are you doing any better, honey?”

Roman wrapped her arms around him tight.

“Yes,” she said softly. “You made me feel like… your princess.”

  
  


Two hours later, when Logan and Virgil got home, they were greeted by Roman wearing one of her favourite ruffled dresses, flawless red nail polish, and the magenta-and-gold charm displayed proudly on her pronoun bracelet.

And if Patton was newly sporting some silver nail polish and a purple hickey on his neck, well… it was nice to know that they'd had a fun afternoon together.


	3. Logince

For someone who occasionally claimed not to possess emotions, Logan was not very good at hiding them.

Roman had known something was wrong the moment he walked through the door, footsteps heavy and his usual greeting lacking. Logan had stomped past him without so much as a glance, making a beeline directly for the kitchen cupboards.

Roman allowed him five minutes to fume before following. When he entered the kitchen, Logan was stood at the counter, his tie thrown over his shoulder to keep it clean as he shovelled spoonfuls of jam into his mouth direct from the jar.

“How was work?” Roman asked.

Logan half-raised an eyebrow.

“Suboptimal.”

“Do you want to tell me what happened?” Roman asked. He wracked his brain – “You were meant to have that visitor today, the one who wrote that book! Did he cancel or something?”

Logan sighed, pinching his brows.

“That might have been preferable.”

“So…?”

Logan grimaced. “He arrived early. I was out of my office completing some photocopying.”

“What, and he left without you?”

Logan shook his head.

“Of course not. He was waiting by my door when I got back.”

“So… what's the issue?”

Logan gave him a dark look.

“_Excuse me, miss,_” he said, over-enunciating in a way that was clearly supposed to be an imitation. “_Do you know where I could find Dr Sanders?_”

Roman winced sympathetically.

“I was entirely professional, of course,” Logan snapped. “I introduced myself and we had a perfectly pleasant conversation, and I at _no point_ asked whether his misunderstanding was because he didn't think an omega could be a researcher, or whether it was the colour of my skin he had a problem with –”

Logan stabbed the spoon back into the jar with rather more force than was necessary. Roman reached up a hand, trying to calm him, but Logan snatched the jar away from him with a sudden snarl.

Roman quickly stepped back several paces, getting out of his space. Logan blinked, then shook his head.

“I apologise,” he said quickly. “I shouldn't have done that – it's fine, if you simply give me a few minutes to compose myself, I'll be –”

“It's okay,” Roman said slowly. “You're allowed to be angry.”

Logan huffed.

“I'm not angry at _you_. I am an adult, I should be able to deal with my emotions by myself –”

An idea sparked in Roman's mind.

“What if you don't have to?” he asked, keeping his voice light.

Logan frowned, clearly recognising his playful tone.

“Roman. I am not in the mood for teasing.”

“Are you sure?” Roman grinned.

“_Yes_,” Logan snapped. “Whatever you are doing, please stop it.”

“Maybe you should make me?”

There was a long moment of silence.

Roman deflated a little, starting to back away. “Or, I can leave you to calm down –”

Logan stepped forward, grabbing him by the wrist.

“I'm not in the mood to be gentle,” he said, in a low voice.

Roman gulped.

“Nor am I,” he whispered.

“You remember your safewords? And signs?”

“Red, yellow, green,” Roman recited, making the appropriate hand sign for each. “Does this mean – I mean, Sir, should I –”

Logan growled, low and threatening in a way that left Roman feeling weak at the knees. He pulled Roman close, and whispered:

“_Run_.”

#

As Roman scrambled out of the room at a sprint, Logan rolled his shoulders slowly. His frustration had ebbed quickly, replaced with the sharp, hot need to _claim_ and _control_ his alpha, his sub. He took a few seconds to balance himself, to regain control – and then he stalked after the sound of Roman's footsteps, moving quickly and silently through the house.

Roman was long gone by the time he reached the hallway, but the sound of him clattering up the stairs had been unmistakable. Logan took the steps two at a time, then paused as he reached the landing. Roman would doubtless be hoping he would make the wrong choice, leaving the staircase open for him to double back. There were traces of Roman's scent in two directions – the master bedroom, of course, would be an obvious choice, but there was a second, fainter trail towards…

The second bedroom. Logan's office. His _territory_.

Logan threw open the door, clearly catching Roman by surprise. He shrieked and scrambled backwards, but with Logan blocking the door there was nowhere to run. Logan slammed the door behind him, and advanced on Roman as he shrank back into the corner of the room.

“Did you think you could run from me?” Logan snarled, grabbing Roman's arms.

“No – please, I –”

“I don't want to hear your excuses,” Logan snapped. “You aren't in charge here.”

Roman's babbling stopped immediately, replaced by a pathetic whimper.

“You are _mine_,” Logan told him. “And you will _never_ be able to escape from me.”

He shifted his weight, pinning Roman with his body so that one arm was free to start unbuttoning the alpha's shirt. Roman squirmed underneath him, arching his neck back desperately.

“See? Your body knows how badly you need me.”

Logan nipped at Roman's scent gland, the slightest brush of teeth eliciting a loud moan.

Logan looked up, locking eyes with Roman before he spoke again:

“_Slut_.”

The reaction was immediate. Roman shuddered, his hips bucking against Logan.

“Fuck, please –”

Logan immediately growled, shoving him back against the wall.

“What did I say about talking?” he demanded. “Can't you even follow one simple instruction?”

He stepped back, dragging Roman with him by the open collar of his shirt, before throwing him to the ground. Roman landed heavily on all fours, before scrambling with a sudden spurt of speed towards the door.

Logan leapt bodily onto his back, knocking him flat against the carpet. He quickly rolled Roman onto his back, waiting for a “green” signal that Roman was uninjured before continuing.

“Stop trying to think, alpha,” Logan sneered. “Your body is mine, to use however I see fit.”

Logan straddled Roman's waist, keeping him “pinned.” Then, with a dark smile, he began to loosen his tie.

“This should keep you from causing any more trouble.”

He quickly caught Roman's wrists, tying them together with one end of the tie. The other end, he tied securely to one foot of the bedstead.

“Now we can really get started…”

Logan got to his feet, making a show of stretching out leisurely. He placed one foot on Roman's chest, keeping him pinned in place as he slowly began to unbutton his shirt.

By the time Logan was fully undressed, Roman had sagged against his bonds.

“Please,” he begged softly. “Please, please, I'll do whatever you want…”

Logan chuckled slowly, leaning over him.

“I know you will,” he said. “You can start by finally doing something worthwhile with that mouth of yours.”

He knelt straddling Roman's face, and this time, his order was obeyed to the letter.

Roman's tongue lapped urgently at Logan's pussy, pressing inside easily with how slick Logan already was. Logan groaned, rolling his hips slightly as he gripped the bedpost in front of him for balance.

“That's it… I knew there was something you were good for. So desperate for your omega to fuck you, you'll let me ride any part of you. Do you like it when I use your mouth, slut?”

Roman let out a loud moan that might have been a “yes,” tugging a little at his bonds. He was relentless, tongue pressing inside Logan with rhythmic thrusts, and Logan was getting close. He grabbed Roman by the hair, pushing his face even deeper against his pussy.

Logan came apart quickly, groaning and thrusting down against Roman's face. But that didn't mean he was done, oh no.

“Enough,” he snapped, climbing off of Roman. “Do you think you've finally learned your lesson to be quiet?”

Roman nodded quickly.

“Hmm. Your performance was passable but… do you really think you've earned the right to fuck me?”

Roman whined, writhing against his bonds, sounding desperate. It was an empty threat, however – outright orgasm denial was a soft limit for Roman, and they hadn't done enough prep to include it today.

“It seems unfair,” Logan mused as he unbuttoned Roman's shirt the rest of the way, and pulled off his pants, “that I should have to go to all the effort of riding you, after you made me chase you down.”

Roman looked confused, but the expression melted away into a haze as Logan ran his fingernails sharply down Roman's chest.

“What if…” Logan straddled Roman's hips. “We do things a little differently?”

Logan rolled them both over, flipping positions so that he was on the floor with Roman above him, his hands still bound over his head.

Roman yelped in surprise, his eyes going wide.

“Go ahead,” Logan told him. “Show me how desperate you are for me. But –” He smirked. “If you come before I do, you won't like what happens next.”

Roman groaned, burying his face in Logan's shoulder as he began to push inside of him.

It took Roman three tries to find the right angle, thrusting clumsily between Logan's lips. When he finally entered him, he sank inside slow and deep, just the way Logan liked it, filling him up fully in one long press.

Logan groaned, scratching his nails down Roman's back in a way that made Roman's breath catch.

“Go on,” he urged. “Show me what a good toy you are.”

Roman began to move, his rhythm a little clumsier than usual without use of his hands, but he still knew exactly how to hit Logan's sweet spots. Everything about this felt hot and desperate, Logan pulling at Roman's hair and scratching his back and sides.

“I'm gonna mark you up so much you'll feel it for a week,” he promised in Roman's ear. “And every time it aches you're going to remember how this feels, rutting against me like an animal with your face covered in my come. You're mine, my perfect little slut.”

Roman moaned out a low “fuck” and Logan answered it with a smack to his ass.

“What did I say about speaking?”

Roman bit his lip, stifling a groan. He buried his head against Logan's neck, kissing and sucking there.

“That's better,” Logan groaned as Roman sucked a kiss under his ear. “Good toy.”

But a few moments later, he buried his hands deep in Roman's hair, pulling hard.

“Don't forget who's in charge here,” he said sharply.

Roman whined, his back arching from the pain. He redoubled his efforts, moving quick and precise with every thrust hitting exactly where Logan wanted it. Despite his best efforts, Logan could feel himself falling apart again, and he let his eyes roll back in his head as a fresh wave of pleasure swept over him.

“Fuck, so good, _mine_ –” Logan panted, letting out a low groan. “Mmm, pull out for me.”

Roman pouted, but obeyed. Logan quickly reached down and started stroking his cock, pressing their bodies together to trap Roman's swelling knot between them.

Just as Roman's breath was starting to catch, sweat beading on his forehead, Logan smirked.

“Go on then, slut. Come for me.”

Roman did, spilling across Logan's stomach with a loud whine as he ground his hips down.

Roman was still shuddering on top of Logan when Logan captured his lips in a slow, comforting kiss. A moment of fumbling, and he was able to find the right part of Roman's bonds to tug open, pulling the knot neatly apart.

“The scene is complete,” Logan murmured softly, running his fingers through Roman's hair. “You may speak again if you wish.”

In response, Roman let out a soft, pleased-sounding hum.

Logan rolled his eyes. “Cuddling will be far more pleasant for both of us if we move to the bed, love.”

With a groan, Roman slowly moved off of him.

“Ow,” he said softly.

“What's wrong?” Logan asked immediately. “If you have abnormal sensation in your hands –”

“Relax, Specs,” Roman cut him off, offering him a hand up. “It's just my knees complaining. Apparently, screwing on the floor isn't as easy now as it was in college.”

“Well, you are over thirty now –”

Roman groaned. “Don't remind me!”

Logan smiled quickly at the familiar joke, but he couldn't shake off a hint of worry.

“What about your back?” he asked. “I didn't break the skin, did I? I'm sorry, I know I went hard on you –”

“Hey, hey.” Roman pulled him over to sit on the side of the bed together. “I'm fine. I feel great. You didn't do anything to me that I didn't want.”

Logan sighed. “I suppose I know better than to apologise for calling you a slut.”

“Not unless you want to apologise for being unreasonably hot, fucking hell Logan –” Roman grinned. “If it wasn't a problem for Vee, I'd want you to be calling me names like that a whole lot more.”

“Yes, well…” Logan trailed off, not sure what to say next.

“Are you sure you're okay? Did the scene not go how you wanted? I didn't mean to push you into anything you weren't up for…”

Logan chuckled.

“No, it was perfect. It was exactly what I needed. Thank you for that. But…” He sighed. “I'm dropping a little, I think.”

“Oh, honey.” Roman hugged him tight. “I'm not surprised, after the day you've had. What do you need?”

“I…” Logan shook his head, feeling suddenly very small. “Is it alright, if I don't know?”

“Hmm.” Roman mused. “How about we go through to the main bedroom, you drink something with some electrolytes, and I run us both a bubble bath?”

A sob caught half-way in Logan's throat.

“I – _I_ should be taking care of _you_ –”

“By cuddling with me and telling me how great I am? I think you can do that just as well in the bath as you can here.” Roman nuzzled his face against Logan's hair. “It doesn't have to be either-or, darling.”

Logan frowned. Letting himself be made a fuss of didn't come naturally to him but… he trusted Roman to know what he needed. In some ways, more than he trusted himself.

“You have to drink the Lucozade too,” he said quietly against Roman's shoulder.

“Ugh, fine,” Roman complained. “Come on, love. Let's take care of each other.”


	4. Analogical

Logan wasn't really supposed to be working this late. It was almost midnight, but he had been in the middle of writing out a grant proposal and when he looked up, three hours had passed.

As he made his way down the hall to the bathroom, he wasn't particularly surprised to hear snoring coming from the master bedroom. Patton had been to the climbing gym earlier and he often retired early on such days; this was why Logan had a bed in his office, so he didn't have to disturb his loves when he was forced to work late.

However, he was surprised to see light coming from the third bedroom.

Like most houses, their property had come with a “beta's room” – traditionally a space where the betas could be “kept” when not “required” by the alpha and omega, but in modern times, simply a space that offered the pack's betas some privacy in a large household. Barring Virgil's first few months with them, it had rarely been used even for that much in the Sanders household, since they all generally preferred to seek company in their times of distress, rather than space. Instead, the third bedroom only saw occasional overnight use when entertaining guests, and spent the majority of its time functioning as Virgil's home office.

Logan pushed open the door gently, and discovered Virgil frowning at a computer screen, consulting back and forth with a heavy ring-binder that lay open in their lap. They were biting their lip, frown lines visible between their eyebrows.

Logan rapped his knuckles gently against the door frame, and Virgil looked around with a start.

“I take it I'm not the only one who lost track of time?” Logan asked, gently.

“I know it's late,” Virgil answered. “But I can't seem to get these numbers to add up… and I didn't want to wake Pat and Ro by going to bed.”

“I'm done with my work for the night. You're welcome to join me in my bed.”

Virgil made a faint dissatisfied noise.

“Do you really believe you're still getting productive work done?” Logan asked, lightly.

“… No,” they admitted, “but I don't think I could sleep right now either.”

Logan nodded his acknowledgement.

“I too am a little… 'wired'? Am I using that right?”

Virgil smiled. “Yeah, L. That's right.”

“Why don't you finish up here and close down the computer,” Logan suggested. “I have an idea.”

By the time Virgil came to join him, Logan was already carrying everything they would need – a waterproof sheet, plenty of blankets, and two large pillows.

“Oh,” Virgil said softly. “Is the sky clear?”

“Not a cloud in sight.”

Virgil smiled.

“That sounds perfect.”

#

The two of them quickly laid out the blankets on the small stretch of back yard that wasn't dedicated to the vegetable garden, and nestled in together, bundled up close. They sometimes stayed out here for hours, so it was important to keep warm.

Virgil stared up at the sky, taking it all in. It always took them by surprise somehow – how wide it was, how impossibly far the horizon seemed to stretch.

“That's Venus above the house, right?” they asked, automatically hushed as though in a library or a theatre or some other huge, grand place. “And over there… Mars?”

“Actually darling, I believe that's Jupiter. Mars won't be visible tonight, although there's a lovely view of Sirius.”

“Where?”

“South-West. Over there…”

Virgil slowly picked out a few more constellations, pointing their finger at the sky and letting Logan gently correct them when they made mistakes. It was peaceful, like a ritual between them. Some nights, Logan would take the opportunity to lecture, teaching them more about the night sky and all the terrifying, beautiful objects it held – but tonight, he was quiet, and Virgil soon settled against him, content to let the starlight wash over them both in peaceful silence for a while.

Then, all at once, it rushed out of them.

“The city council is putting up the commercial tax rate. They know that the malls and the chain stores can handle it, but for us it's going to be a big hit. I don't want to have to let anyone go or ask them to take a pay cut, but I think I might have to do one or the other. And I don't know which to choose.”

The words seemed to disappear into the emptiness of the sky, and fade into nothing.

Logan shifted, pulling Virgil close against him.

“I'm sorry that you have to deal with this,” he said. “That is a great deal of pressure.”

“Too fucking right,” Virgil agreed. Then, quieter: “… Thanks for not telling me what I should do.”

“Why would I do that?” Logan asked, sounding genuinely surprised. “You are far more knowledgeable about the situation than I am, and I know that you value and care for your employees. While this would be a difficult decision for anyone to navigate, I can think of no-one more capable – although of course, if there is anything I can do to assist you, practically or emotionally, you need only ask.”

Virgil chuckled.

“This is enough, L. You, being here, giving me space to talk… heh, _space_ to talk.”

“Oh, don't,” Logan complained. But even in the low light, Virgil could see he was smiling.

“I don't think you know how much it helps me, having you around,” they continued. “It makes me feel like… I don't have to do everything, you know? Like, if you're around, the worse case scenario could never get too bad.”

“It _is_ pleasant, to know I'm no longer solely responsible for keeping this pack safe, sane and in one piece,” Logan said, dryly. Then his voice softened: “I trust you to look after them, too.”

“Sap,” Virgil said, and kissed him.

Logan's lips were cool, and his nose was downright chilly where it pressed against Virgil's cheek, but Virgil still melted against him, a feeling of deep contentment washing through them. Things in their life might be stressful, but they didn't feel like spiralling. They were loved, and respected, and safe. Everything would be okay.

Virgil kissed Logan until their lungs were aching, and then a little longer still after that. When the two of them finally broke apart, panting warm air against each other's mouths, Logan made a soft noise against Virgil's jaw.

“So,” he said slowly. “Is this comfort? Or do you want a distraction?”

“We're outside.” Virgil protested, trying to sound scandalised and failing badly. “Someone might see…”

“Mmm,” Logan mused. “Anyone could look out their windows and catch us. We'd have to stay very quiet or risk being heard.”

Virgil gave him a flat look.

“Just because you know all my kinks doesn't mean you're allowed to tease.”

“It's not teasing if I follow through with it,” Logan murmured back, in a low voice that might as well have been a hand down Virgil's pants. “So, what do you say?”

Virgil gaped at him for a second.

“_Yes_,” he gasped. “_Please_.”

Logan immediately rolled on top of Virgil, straddling them, and if there had been any thought of today's worries left in his head, it was now completely gone. Their lips met again, slow and dirty this time, tongues pressing against each other as their hands ran up and down one another's bodies.

Logan ground his hips down, swallowing Virgil's answering moan even as he pulled Virgil's hands towards his chest.

“Lo…” Virgil gasped. “Fuck, if someone sees –”

“We're under a blanket,” Logan reminded him. “Aren't two mates allowed to kiss in their own back yard?”

Virgil ran his thumbs over Logan's nipples through his shirt, and Logan's breath caught in a silent gasp of pleasure.

“I didn't think kissing was all you had in mind.” Virgil teased.

“Blanket,” Logan repeated more forcefully, as he started fumbling to unbutton his shirt. “No-one will see, if we're careful.”

“… But they _could_,” Virgil said, not bothering to hide how excited that thought made them.

Logan smirked. “They could.”

Virgil helped unbutton the last of Logan's shirt, and was shocked to find he wasn't wearing a bra underneath.

“You planned this,” they accused, softly.

Logan shrugged.

“I considered all likely outcomes. Distraction is a proven tool for dealing with your anxiety, although I would have been equally happy with astronomy had you – aahhhh…”

Logan trailed off, thoroughly distracted as Virgil began to nip lightly at his neck and he had to bite against his hand to stifle a moan.

“I love you,” Virgil gasped against his ear.

“I love you too,” Logan answered, his voice a little hoarse.

Virgil quickly shifted their attention to Logan's breasts, cupping them gently and teasing the nipples with their fingers. Lying pressed together like this, they couldn't exactly see what they were doing, but they knew their mate's body well enough that they could have made love to him blindfold.

However, they were so focussed on Logan's soft little sighs and gasps that they lost track of his hands. They were taken by surprise when Logan grabbed at the bulge on the front of their pants, hard, and they would have cursed loudly if Logan hadn't swallowed the sound in a kiss.

If Virgil hadn't been hard as a rock before, they were now. Logan was massaging their dick roughly through their boxers with one hand, the other scraping nails down their side as he fumbled to pull down their pants. Virgil writhed, eagerly bucking their hips up to help shimmy themselves free.

Logan wasted no time, as soon as Virgil's pants were down to mid-thigh he was tugging at his own, trying awkwardly to dislodge them without exposing too much of himself to the frigid night air. Virgil tried their best to help, alternating kisses and laughter as the two of them wriggled awkwardly inside their blanket nest.

“Right… okay, got it,” Logan declared at last, repositioning himself on top of Virgil. “You good?”

“Just a minute.”

Virgil set about tucking the blankets back around them, making sure that they were no holes for cold air or prying eyes. When they were done with their checks, they looked up again to find Logan watching them with a loving smile.

“Come here,” he said softly, kissing Virgil once more.

Virgil wrapped their arms around him, pressing their bodies close against one another, wanting to lose themselves in Logan's peaceful warmth.

Slowly, soft kisses grew deeper, every motion of their bodies sparking friction that made them rock harder against each other, until their hips were rolling eagerly back and forth. Virgil wasn't sure of the exact moment he slipped inside, only that the delicious heat of Logan's body against his grew even more intense, the hot coil of want inside him more urgent and desperate.

“Lo…” Virgil groaned as they bottomed out, their hips flush against their mate's. “So good, fuck…”

Logan just shifted his kisses to trail along Virgil's neck, leaving a messy trail of spit that cooled quickly in the night air, sending pleasant shivers down Virgil's spine.

They rolled their hips up, too slow to really be called thrusting, grinding their body against Logan's and relishing every torturous gasp of pleasure that they drew forth. Then Logan tensed, making use of those incredible inner muscles, until his pussy was so tight it practically felt like suction – halfway between fucking and a blow job, a strange territory that Virgil was all too happy to explore.

Logan chuckled, low and dark against their ear, and Virgil had never heard anything hotter.

“Quiet, love,” Logan murmured. “Remember?”

Virgil hadn't even been aware of the noise they were making, a soft, high-pitched, whimper. They silenced themselves, sucking a hickey against Logan's neck to muffle the noise.

“Oh, you feel so good…” Logan continued, echoing Virgil's thoughts exactly. “Don't stop, V, don't stop.”

Virgil felt almost weightless, as though they were falling into Logan, nothing else in the world but their bodies twined together and the distant stars, shining on them from all around. They slid their hands under Logan's shirt, scratching lightly down his back just to hear him gasp, feel the ripple of tightness in response, before he tangled a hand in their hair in return.

Slowly, the heat between them grew more and more intense, flames leaping higher and higher until they flared suddenly into an inferno.

“Please,” Logan gasped. “More, I need –”

Virgil was already on the same page. They shifted their hands to grip Logan's hips, and started to fuck up into him in earnest, pistoning their hips as far as the hard ground beneath them would allow.

Logan reacted eagerly, rolling his hips down to meet them, bouncing up and down on their cock. He pulled them in for a desperate kiss – messy, all teeth and tongues, but enough to stifle the heated moans from them both. Virgil could tell Logan was close from the low “oh – oh – oh –” gasped against their mouth, and when that heat wrapped so tight around them, like it didn't ever want to let them leave, that was enough to push them over the edge in turn.

They came down together in stages, movements slowing to a gentle rolling motion before stilling entirely, somehow landing back on earth again right in the same place they'd left it. They didn't come apart, not just yet, but stayed staring into each other's eyes, panting as they tried to catch their breath, a fine sheen of sweat cooling on their brows.

“That was amazing,” Virgil said slowly.

Logan brushed a thumb over their cheek, smiling ruefully.

“I may have gotten some mud on your face,” he admitted. “In my defence, I was somewhat distracted at the time.”

“Oh, I'm only _somewhat_ distracting?” Virgil teased.

“_Incredibly_,” Logan corrected himself. “Incredibly, indescribably, _totally_ distracted.”

“I know what you mean,” Virgil said. Then they smirked. “I –”

“_Don't_ –”

“Saw stars.”

Logan groaned, burying his head in Virgil's shoulder.

“Mmm…” Virgil ran their fingers lightly through his hair. “It's getting cold. We should go inside.”

“We should sleep,” Logan agreed. “Is that… alright with you?”

Virgil smiled, feeling fully at peace with the world.

“Yeah,” they said. “Yeah, let's go to bed.”

Logan went to move, and then froze.

“Oh fuck,” he said, a look of utter horror on his face. “I need to put my pants back on.”

Virgil couldn't help themselves. They tipped their head back against the pillows, and laughed.

“It's not funny!” Logan protested. “Help me!”

But Virgil kept on laughing. And above them, all the stars in the sky seemed to shine a little brighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out on my Discord! <https://discord.gg/YsEQWwa>


End file.
